


you deserve a storybook ending (fairytale, fairytale)

by trustingno1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trustingno1/pseuds/trustingno1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And can anyone really say, <i>for sure</i>, that Tarzan didn't have tattoos?" Harry wonders.</p><p>"I don't think it was the tatts, mate," Niall says, stealing a chip, "I think it was having your hand down Peter Pan's pants."</p><p>Disney!AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	you deserve a storybook ending (fairytale, fairytale)

**Author's Note:**

> Snapshots of a summer in an imaginary English Disneyland (just. Work with me, here). For [this prompt](http://1dkinkmeme.livejournal.com/8532.html?thread=10833236#t10833236), because _Disney_ ♥.
> 
> (Thank you to [theenchantingparadox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/theenchantingparadox) for finding my mistakes).

Liam's carefully unwrapping his sandwich when Louis bursts through the break room door, Zayn in tow.

"You'll never guess what just happened," Louis announces, dropping Zayn's arm and flinging himself into the seat opposite Liam, grabbing one of his carrot sticks, even as he wrinkles his nose. "Tell him, Zayn," he urges, and when Zayn rolls his eyes, Louis narrows his, " _Tell. Him_."

"It's not that funny, Lou," Zayn mumbles.

"It kind of is," Louis argues, already looking like he wants to laugh.

"Go on," Liam encourages Zayn, nodding at Harry as he pushes open the door, balancing his lunch on a tray, but-

"Guess who just got asked to be Aladdin?" Louis blurts out.

"In the show? With - with lines and everything?" Liam asks, "That's awesome!" he reaches over for  a high five, and Zayn, a little reluctantly, meets him halfway, but he's smiling a bit.

Harry bumps Zayn with his hip as he passes behind him. "Rockstar."

Liam pauses. "I don't get why that's so funny."

Louis looks like he's going to explode. "Simon's never even heard him _sing_ ," he says, which, OK, isn't _that_ funny, because Liam _knows_ Zayn's actually quite good, and he's obviously missing something-

"I'm from _Bradford_!" Zayn finally protests, dropping his forehead to the table. "Aladdin's _Persian_ or some shit, isn't he?" and in the beat, where Louis looks from Liam to Harry to Zayn, Liam realizes that none of them _really_ know. Excellent. "It's not - the _same_. You can't just ..." he groans.

Harry pushes a serve of hot chips towards Louis.

"Ta," Louis winks at him, reaching out to ruffle Zayn's hair with his free hand.

Zayn knocks his hand away. "I hate you," he mumbles, into the table, voice muffled.

"No you don't," Louis dismisses him, undeterred, draping an arm around his shoulders. "And you have to admit, Nialler here doesn't exactly look the part," he adds, nodding at the entering Chip.

"For the last time," Josh complains, pulling his costume head off, "Niall's _Dale_."

Louis shrugs, unapologetic. "You look the same to me, mate. And poor Haz's been fired _three times_ -"

" _Demoted_ ," Harry amends, cheeks dimpling, as Niall - carrying his enormous chipmunk head - enters the room. "And can anyone really say, _for sure_ , that Tarzan didn't have tattoos?"

"Yes," Liam says.

"Of course," Zayn says.

Harry tosses a water bottle at Zayn's head.

"I don't think it was the tatts, mate," Niall says, stealing a chip, "I think it was having your hand down Peter Pan's pants."

Louis doesn't even pretend to be embarrassed. "Don't try to make that into something _perverted_ -" he sniffs, and even Liam laughs. "My point _was_ that Harry's not exactly Simon's favourite person right now-"

"He'll come around. They always do," Harry mumbles, and Liam has no doubt that he will, eventually. Harry has that effect on _everyone_.

"- and good luck prying Woody's costume out of Liam's hands," Louis continues.

Liam shrugs. "I like _Toy Story_."

"Babe," Louis says, mock-condescendingly, "We _know_ ," and Zayn laughs into the table, before straightening up.

"Zayn, I think you'll be great," Liam says, to him, as Louis' eyebrows rise, "Your voice is _mad_."

"Yeah?" Zayn half-asks, and Louis collapses against Harry's side with a shit-eating grin.

"Yeah," Liam agrees, ignoring Louis, as he feels a flush creeping up his neck.

"You two are disgusting," Louis complains (but Liam can see his hand resting on Harry's thigh, underneath the table).

 

*

 

They go out, under the guise of 'celebrating', which is frankly, a little unnecessary, if you ask Liam, because they go out a _lot_ , to Louis' favourite shitty karaoke bar, and Louis tugs Harry up to the front immediately, heads bowed together in conversation.

Liam taps his Pepsi against Zayn's beer. "Congratulations," he says, and Zayn grins at him, briefly, before turning his wary gaze back to Harry and Louis.

"What do you think they're-" is all he gets out, before _A Whole New World_ starts up. "Right."

Nick glances up from behind the bar. "Come on!" he pretends to complain. "That's _terribly_ camp, even for you two."

Louis flips him off, clearing his throat. " _I can show you the world_ ," he warbles, fist clenched, like he's singing a bloody power ballad or something, and Niall explodes in laughter beside Liam.

Louis touches Harry's face with his free hand when he sings " _princess_ ", and Harry plays it up, batting his eyelashes and pursing his lips - and there's a tiny falter in Louis' expression when he sings " _no-one to tell us no_ ," and none of them are anywhere _near_ drunk enough to be getting maudlin over Disney songs, but Liam doubts anyone else notices, because Harry joins in, in cracking falsetto, and everyone's laughing, now, laughing even harder when Louis somehow makes " _hold your breath - it gets better_ " dirty.

They hold the last note for a long moment, and Niall cheers loudly, while Nick shakes his head and snaps, "Banned!" but he's always had a ridiculous soft spot for Harry, so they all know he isn't serious.

 

("Darling," Nick says, amused, glancing down at Harry's fake ID, the first time they try to get in, "You don't look a _day_ over sixteen. You're cute, but you're not worth my liquor license."

Harry frowns at that, pouting a little (and not in the way he'll grow into, the way he'll learn to use).

"I don't want to _drink_ ," he says, a little petulantly, "I just want to _sing_."

Nick studies him for a moment, before tossing his head back and laughing. "You're serious, aren't you?" he asks, wrapping an arm around Harry's shoulders, "Oh, you're something _else_ , Harry Styles.")

 

Zayn just shakes his head at Harry and Louis, as they collapse into the booth. "That was terrible."

"That was _excellent_ ," Louis corrects, with a dismissive wave of his hand, and Zayn rolls his eyes.

Nick appears, drinks in hand for Harry and Louis. "And here I thought you two could sink no lower than that Spice Girls medley," he says, dryly.

"Ta, Nick," Louis says, taking the drinks, then, mock-confidentially, "I think I could've been a good Aladdin."

Nick snorts. "Harold," he says, instead, and Harry smiles at him.

"Nicholas," he replies, and Louis just looks amused at - everything. Harry takes a sip of his drink. "Virgin?" he doesn't really ask, and Nick laughs.

"Not for a while, love," he kids - then, off Harry's eye roll, "Oh, the drink? Yes. I will not be _party_ to the defiling of your innocence," and Liam'll be damned if that's not the perfect opening for Louis, who's _itching_ to say something, but Nick makes the joke for him, gaze traveling pointedly from Louis to Harry, "Although I suspect that ship has long sailed," he teases, mildly.

"Don't you have waitstaff to do this?" Louis asks, mock-distractedly, stretching his arm along the booth behind Harry and Liam laughs into his drink, because, _honestly_. Yeah, OK, everyone knows Nick sometimes waits on them just to talk to Harry, but he also charges them mates' rates for drinks, so he's one of their favourite people.

Nick smirks a little (and it always is a smirk, Liam decides, when he's talking to Louis), and grabs Niall's empty bottle. "As far as Aladdin goes, Zayn's the only one at this table who can carry a tune _and_ play at being straight," he says, heading back to the bar, and Liam can see the others mulling it over for a moment-

"My mother says I sing like an _angel_ ," Louis says, to the table, in something like agreeable resignation, and even Zayn's laughing.

And it's kind of ridiculous how fond he's grown of these guys, given that this is only the third summer they've spent together (it's the fourth he's worked, though, and the first summer was _slow_ and _boring_ , and he's pretty sure it's not the fact that he got promoted to Woody that makes the suffocating, long summer days and crying kids tolerable.

(Well. You know. That didn't exactly _hurt_.

Woody's _awesome_ )).

 

*

 

After that first, awful summer, he hadn't _really_ wanted to come back, but it's not _bad_ work, and you get to live on site, and it was this or get a job in a _bakery_ , or _supermarket_ , like some of his mates back home, so he'd given it once last shot, packed his bags for one more summer, and walked into their common area, bag on his shoulder, dog-tired after hours of traveling-

to find Niall, sitting on the kitchen bench, munching on a taco, Liam's pretty sure, as Harry stood, in just his underwear, frying something on the stove.

"Hi," Niall had offered, after a beat, and Harry had lifted his hand in a lazy wave, as Louis flung open one of the bedroom doors.

"He _cooks_ ," he'd announced, gesturing at Harry, who'd given Louis a tiny, shy smile, "Isn't that _brilliant_?"

And Liam had blinked at the three of them, stupidly, for a moment. "Um-" and the door he'd just closed opened again behind him, and Zayn had pulled up immediately, next to Liam, as he took in the scene.

"Hi," Niall said, again, his grin all taco and braces.

Zayn had raised his eyebrows, and Liam had been studying him and the side of his stupidly attractive face when Zayn turned to look at him (and Liam's almost certain he'd flushed a little, instantly, caught).

"Are you our sixth?" Louis had asked, brightly.

"Aiden was here, before," Harry had said, a bit vaguely, glancing up from the stove. "But he's gone out."

"I don't want to go among mad people," Zayn had replied, even more vaguely (but Liam was prepared to forgive _him_ , because he had a rather lovely voice).

Louis had grinned, unexpectedly, at that. "Can't help that. We're all mad here," he'd replied, cheerfully, and Zayn's eyebrows had crept up again, almost appreciatively. "We've all read _Alice in Wonderland_ , love," Louis had added, and Zayn had turned to Liam again, and grinned, like _they_ were sharing some sort of private joke and Liam - Liam never stood a _chance_ , alright?

 

*

 

Niall's linked arms with Louis and Harry, trying to teach them an Irish drinking song, and Liam follows slowly behind them, amused. Zayn pauses to light up, then falls back in step with Liam.

" _Filthy_ habit, mate," Louis calls, as the three of them try to navigate a turn.

"Like you haven't had worse in your mouth," Zayn mumbles.

There's a beat, then, "Oi!" Harry protests, and Niall laughs.

"Uncalled for," Louis says, gravely, leaning across Niall to give Harry a loud, smacking kiss on the cheek.

 

*

 

"We need a fourth," Louis says, bashing on Liam's open door. "You in?"

Liam puts down his phone. "Um. Sure," he says, searching for a passably clean shirt.

Louis watches him for a moment, as Niall and Harry crowd into the doorway behind him. "If I had abs like you, I wouldn't even _bother_ wearing a shirt," Louis says, dismissively, and Harry looks like he's trying not to laugh, as Liam flushes a little.

"Thanks," he says, dryly, as Zayn joins the others in the hallway.

"Seriously. Have you been working _out_?" Louis asks, as Liam pulls a white t-shirt on, and Harry gives up and turns his head to laugh into Niall's shoulder.

"You're not playing?" Liam asks Zayn, ignoring Louis, because it _has_ to be Zayn not playing, and Zayn smirks, like he's just a little too cool for this, all of this, before grinning at Liam, in that way that makes his eyes all crinkly.

"Nah," is all he says.

 

*

 

So they play, two-on-two, and Zayn sits and smokes and watches.

And, OK. Liam isn't an _expert_ on footy. He doesn't play as much as Louis, or know as much as Harry, but he's reasonably sure that Harry's quite terrible - but Louis' chasing down all of his stray passes with surprising patience.

Louis gets around Niall and passes to Harry, who misses, _again_ , and they're both laughing as Harry tackles Louis from behind, arms around his waist, spinning him around, as the ball rolls away, already forgotten.

Liam shrugs, and joins Zayn on the sidelines, as Niall jogs after the ball.

"Heard Bec got Jasmine," Liam says, watching Louis and Harry flop down on the grass together, Louis propping himself up on his elbows as he turns his head to talk to Harry.

"Yeah," Zayn says, turning his face into the sun.

"That weird?" Liam asks, as  Harry pushes himself up a little, and Louis leans over for a lightning-fast kiss, both grinning when Harry lies down again.

Zayn shrugs. "That was ages ago," he says (and not really, Liam knows; it was only last summer that Zayn stopped eating lunch with them, that Zayn was disappearing after dinner, creeping back in in his rumpled khakis, and it was over as quickly as it began, Zayn back on the sofa, watching DVDs long into the night with them again, one Thursday night, two weeks before the end of summer, and Zayn hadn't said anything, so none of them had, either).

 

*

 

"Is that your mum?" Harry mumbles, and, off Louis' nod, "Hi Jay!" he calls, in the direction of the mouthpiece.

Louis listens for a moment, before rolling his eyes and handing his phone to Harry.

Liam blinks a little, perplexed, as Harry takes the phone and wanders to the far side of the room.

"She always liked him best," Louis shrugs, and Niall laughs, but he doesn't exactly look _surprised_ and Liam's pretty sure he's missing something, like how does Harry even _know_ Jay? And it's probably none of his business, but, for once in his life, his mouth's moving faster than his brain.

"Have they - have they met, then?" he asks, and Louis' expression is inscrutable.

"He came 'round at Christmas, for a bit," Louis says, a little defensively. "Mum tried to adopt him, he was so _charming_ -"

Harry leans over the back of the sofa and kisses Louis' cheek as he hands him back the phone. "I am rather charming," he agrees, solemnly. "And I stayed at yours after The Script," he reminds Louis, and Louis snaps his fingers once and points at him, all, _that's right_ , before looking back over at Liam, almost warily.

"That's _brilliant_ ," Liam says, staring back at them, genuine and cheerful, because he didn't even know they were a _thing_ outside of this, outside of Disney, outside of summer, let alone at the _meet the parents_ stage, and it makes him strangely happy.

Louis cracks, at that, tackling Liam back onto the bed. "You," he says, chin digging painfully into Liam's chest, "are so _weird_ , Liam."

 

*

 

"I can't do this. I can't _dance_." Zayn drops into a break room seat, elbows digging into his thighs. "Fuck _me_."

Liam looks up from his sandwich, takes in Zayn's sweaty vest and baseball cap. "On your lunch break?" he asks.

Zayn looks a little sheepish. "Sort of."

" _Zayn_ ," Liam groans, because he knows, with all certainty, that Zayn's just bloody walked out of rehearsals, and Zayn looks like he's halfway to defensive already, but -

But Liam has an _idea_.

 

*

 

It's a _fantastic_ idea, and it takes less than ten minutes to organize, but Zayn doesn't look like he fully appreciates Liam's brilliance, raising an eyebrow at him, instead. "Seriously?"

Liam nods. "Seriously."

Louis bends at the waist, stretching out his back, as Niall pushes the tables against the wall. "Ready?" Louis asks, as Harry plugs one of their iPods into the speakers.

"Sprinkler!" Louis cries, and Harry re-joins the line, first to lift his arm. "Shopping cart!" and Zayn's glaring at Liam, rather rudely, now, and "Stop the traffic," Louis instructs, and everyone _does_ , even Zayn, "and wave 'em through, wave 'em through," and Niall's laughing too hard to do much of anything.

"I'll kill you," Zayn says, through his teeth, to no-one in particular, and Liam grins at him.

"And now," Louis says, dramatically (like he says anything not-dramatically, really), grabbing the iPod, "the _Macarena_."

Zayn gives him a pleading look, and Liam shrugs.

"Heyyyyy, Macarena!" Harry sings, as they all jump and turn in different directions, and Louis' facing Harry, who wraps his arms around him, easily, laughing into his shoulder, and Zayn ends up facing Liam, who keeps dancing.

"This working?" he asks, palms up.

"This is terrible," Zayn says, as Liam touches his head, swinging his hips unnecessarily.

"This," Liam corrects, jumping and turning again, and craning his neck to look at Zayn, "is _fun_."

He's still dancing, when Zayn grabs him from behind, hands gripping Liam's crossed forearms. "OK," he says, pressing his cheek to Liam's for a moment, the both of them still swaying a bit. "You win."

 

*

 

Liam pushes open the break room door, looking for Harry, because Matt said he overheard Wendy and Tinker Bell (El and Perrie, he amends, automatically), saying something about-

"Did I hear right?" Liam asks, and Harry looks so _bashful_ , it's actually rather endearing. "Prince _Charming_?"

"It's the curls," Louis says, running a hand through Harry's hair, and Harry presses into the touch.

"I thought you said it was my smell," Harry says, and Louis scratches his scalp, almost reassuringly.

"That too, love."

Harry smiles, a small, just-for-Lou smile, then grins at Liam.

 

*

 

Simon turns a blind eye to all of them skiving off to catch Zayn's first show, which is actually pretty decent of him, Liam allows, as they file into the front row.

(And maybe Liam's a little biased, but Zayn's _brilliant_ , and he goes all _still_ just watching him. Louis' silently mouthing the lyrics, beside him, and Harry claps over his head when it's all over, and Niall whistles around his first finger and thumb, and Zayn _beams_ at them, and Liam's just _staring_.

When Zayn runs over to them, they grab him in a big group hug, arms and hands everywhere, and behind Niall's back, Liam grabs Zayn's shoulder and squeezes.

"That was _insane_ ," Harry says, wide-eyed and genuine.

"Amazing," Louis announces, and Zayn grins, again, a little shyly.

"You really were," Liam says, quietly, and Zayn's grabs Liam's forearm tightly).

 

*

 

They're meant to be celebrating, Liam's pretty sure, Louis and Zayn putting a security deposit down on a tiny London flat, but they're just hanging out in the common area watching telly, and Niall's downed most of the six-pack Louis picked up earlier.

Zayn leans against Liam and shows him a picture on his phone. "It's a dump," Zayn mutters, which is - well, a pretty fair assessment, really.

"It's _our_ dump," Louis says, with emotion, and Zayn cracks a tiny smile, but doesn't move to straighten up.

So maybe he's a little bit gone for Zayn. That's not his _fault_.

And Liam knows that Zayn's doing - has always _wanted_ to do - English Lit at King's, but Louis? "Are you at King's too?" he asks.

"Never," Louis scoffs, and Zayn flips him off. "Speech and _Drama_ ," Louis says, with a flourish, and no-one looks terribly surprised, "at Central."

Liam stretches out and taps Harry with his foot. "What about you?" he asks, because he and Harry and Niall still have another year left at school, and while Niall doesn't look put out at all, Harry's looking a little - strange.

"I was thinking about, um. Film studies," Harry shrugs, like they're going to judge him. "I don't know. Mr. Walsh reckons I'm alright."

"I think you'd be an _excellent_ film study-er," Louis declares, flipping through the TV channels.

"Thanks, Boo-Bear," Harry says, grinning, a private joke, Liam's gonna say, and Louis narrows his eyes at him.

"Manchester?" Liam guesses, because Harry's never struck him as the type to stray too far from home.

Harry shrugs again. "Maybe," he says, non-committal, voice low. "I was looking at the Met, or UCL, or King's, even," which looks like it's news to Louis.

Now - geography has never been Liam's strong suit. But he's reasonably sure-

"They're all in London," Louis says, putting down the remote, and it's not really a question, and everyone's gone all silent and _still_.

"Yeah," Harry says, almost guiltily.

"To be with me?" Louis half-asks, like he can't look away from Harry.

"They've got really top film programs," Harry says, quietly.

"I didn't think you were even looking at London," Louis says.

The corner of Harry's mouth curls up, a little sheepishly. "M' plans changed."

"You're applying to all these unis in London," Louis repeats, like it's not quite sinking in, "to be with me."

Harry shrugs _again_. "Yeah," he finally admits, a little helplessly, and they're just _staring_ at each other now, and Niall's glancing back and forth between them, and Liam's pretty sure this is all his fault, like if he'd never _asked_ Harry about his plans, and this is stupid, so _stupid_ , because they're talking about a year's time, at least, and maybe Louis doesn't _want_ Harry to follow him to London and-

Louis lunges at Harry and grabs him, kissing his cheeks, over and over, as they fall backwards onto the floor, and somewhere, below Louis, Harry's laughing, breathless and relieved.

So. Probably not that last one, then.

"We have - somewhere to be," Louis says, dragging Harry to his feet and towards the bedrooms and Niall groans, loudly.

Harry waves over his shoulder with his free hand. "Bye!" he says, not at all embarrassed.

"You're still thinking audio production, yeah?" Zayn asks, ignoring Harry and Louis, which - Liam hasn't mentioned that since last year, surely, but he nods in agreement. "When Harry comes to visit Lou, you should come with," Zayn shrugs a little, against Liam's shoulder. "We could check out campuses or something."

And Liam just blinks stupidly at him for a moment, because Zayn kind of just invited him to London, right? Even though he'll be making all of these new, cool Lit friends (friends who probably drink black coffee and wear beanies and shit; friends who don't love _Toy Story_ unironically)? And Zayn raises his eyebrows, but he's looking a little amused.

Liam finally grins back at him. "Sounds great," he says, truthfully.

Fine. He's completely mad about Zayn. Shut up.

 

*

 

"You start pretending to have fun, you might even have a little by accident," Zayn says, straight-faced, and maybe if he hadn't gone for such an obscure line, maybe if he'd gone with "Why so serious?", Liam wouldn't be _arse over tip_ for a boy who quotes Lewis Carroll and _Batman_.

(Who's he trying to kid? He'd have found it charming if Zayn had growled, " _I'm Batman_.")

"Summer's almost over," Liam shrugs, as Zayn drops onto the sofa between him and Harry, curling his legs up under him.

"I didn't pick you for the melancholic drunk," Zayn says lightly, amused.

"I am - neither of those things," Liam frowns. He's pretty sure he's not.

"Summer lovin', had me a blast," Louis says, solemnly, from near Harry's feet.

"Summer lovin', happened so fast," Harry adds, just as tunelessly, without looking up from his phone, and Louis grins.

"Cute as can be," he says, digging his chin into Harry's leg, just above his knee, until Harry twists away, laughing.

"You _ruined_ it," he protests, and Louis shrugs.

"You two are idiots," Liam says.

"You'll miss us," Louis says, confidently.

"I really won't," Liam says, and Louis scowls at him.

"You'll miss me, though, right, Liam?" Zayn asks, nudging him, and he's meant to keep it light and jokey, he knows, meant to scoff or snort, meant to overplay it, " _I'll miss you most of all_ ," except, you know, less _The Wizard of Oz_ , but he just laughs, awkwardly (awkward, even to his own ears), and drops his gaze to stare at his lap (and not fast enough to miss Louis' surprisingly gentle smile).

 

*

 

Louis' wearing a Ramones shirt Liam's pretty sure he doesn't own, and even though no-one comments, Harry follows Liam's gaze and grins, crookedly. "Was getting too small for me," he says, dryly, and Louis makes as though he's going to punch him in the balls.

"You ready?" Zayn asks, slinging a bag over his shoulder, cigarette dangling from his other hand.

Louis scowls at him. "No," he mutters, and Harry grabs him by the hips.

"Lou," he says, softly.

"We'll Skype, yeah?" Louis asks, pressing his forehead to Harry's, and Liam's a little impressed, because this is so _dramatic_ , like something out of a _movie_ , "and text, and snapchat-"

"It's just a year," Harry says, because he's always been the relaxed one, "One year. And then we'll be in London together."

"We'll get a shitty little flat," Louis promises, "And you'll cook and I'll-" he breaks off, and Harry's smiling, now, fond and helpless.

" _I'll_ clean," Harry says, like he knows how it's going to be, and he doesn't sound put out at _all_.

"That's probably for the best," Louis agrees.

"Lou, we gotta get going," Zayn says, apologetically, dropping his cigarette butt and crushing it beneath his shoe.

"Heartless," Louis mutters, without turning around, and he holds still for a long moment, against Harry, just kind of breathing each other in, or something, until Louis kisses Harry, soft and quick. "Bye, Haz."

Louis slips out of Harry's hug, quickly, and grabs his luggage, and Harry's fingers twitch a little, but he doesn't move.

Zayn throws a companionable arm over Louis' shoulders as they head off.

"C'mon, Harry," Liam says, not unkindly, after a minute.

"Just-" and Harry looks so bloody _sad_ , and Liam's resigned to the fact that they're going to stand there until Louis' out of sight, which is fine. They've got another hour or so until they need to leave.

But Louis suddenly twists around in Zayn's grip, dropping his bag unceremoniously. "Harry!" he yells, and Liam's not sure which one of them starts running first, but Harry grabs Louis around the waist and swings him around, and Louis grabs Harry's face and kisses him, over and over, hard and sure and _forget_ about before, _this_ is like something out of a movie.

Harry kisses Louis one last time - softer, now, hands cupping his cheeks - before Louis, reluctantly, pulls away again. This time, Harry waves, before slowly rejoining Liam and Niall.

Harry wipes his thumb over his lips before he speaks. "Always wanted to have a big romantic moment like that," he admits, mildly, and Liam and Niall can only _stare_ at him

"You're a nutter," Niall says, admiringly.

"Completely gone," Liam agrees, watching Louis reach Zayn again.

Then _Zayn_ drops his bags and strides towards them (he's a bit too cool to run), and Harry bursts into laughter, but Liam's not quite sure what's happening, until Zayn reaches them and cups the back of Liam's neck and yanks him in for a kiss.

Liam freezes for a moment, before blindly grabbing at Zayn's waist and pulling him closer, mouth moving against his. Zayn hooks his arm around Liam's neck and opens his mouth, and Liam presses against him.

Liam's laughing a bit, breathless and happy, as Zayn pulls back to kiss him, lightly, repeatedly, gently sucking on Liam's top lip.

"Couldn't let them have the big moment," Zayn says, mock-seriously, between kisses.

"Course not," Liam agrees, against his mouth.

"You're embarrassing yourself, mate," Louis yells, and Zayn flips him off behind his back, quickly, before grabbing Liam's shirt, laughing into Liam's mouth, and kissing him again, all tongue and teeth and _promise_.


End file.
